


Furry Roommates

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluffy, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Furry Roommates

“If we are going to go after it tonight I need to call Y/N and let her know I’ll be home late,” Ketch said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Seriously?” Dean laughed, shaking his head. “I can’t believe she has you whipped.”

“I am not whipped. I don’t want her to worry,” Ketch said through gritted teeth.

“So….whipped. And why isn’t she here? Since when does Y/N turn down a hunt? In the five years we’ve known her she’s never missed a hunt. She hooks up with you and suddenly she can’t bother to show up?”

“This is only the second time she’s missed a hunt, and the first was because she was sick,” Ketch defended.

“Yeah, whatever. Call the boss and tell her you’ll be home late.”

Mick and Sam both sighed at the verbal sparring between Dean and Ketch, it had become an everyday occurrence since Ketch and Mick separated from the British Men of Letters and teamed up with the Winchesters and you.

Stepping away from the group, Ketch dialed your number. He would never admit it to Dean, but he was curious and concerned about why you decided to remain behind this time also. You never missed a hunt.

“Hey,” you said when you answered. He smiled when he heard your voice come through the line.

“I’m going to be late, the Winchesters found a shapeshifter we need to handle,” Ketch explained.

“Oh…uh huh…yeah,” you commented, clearly distracted.

“Y/N, are you ok?”

“Pete, you are such a bad boy,” your voice cooed through the line.

“Y/N?” he asked, his blood running cold. Pete?

“I can’t talk right now,” you said before hanging up on him.

Ketch stared at the phone for a moment before turning to Mick and the Winchesters. “I can’t do this hunt. Something has come up.”

“Dude, you ok?” Sam asked, taking in his white face and trembling shoulders. Ketch didn’t reply, jumping on his bike and burning rubber as he pulled away.

* * *

 

You had just finished cleaning up broken glass for the second time when you heard the roar of a motorcycle.

Seconds later Ketch came in through the back door, gun drawn and a murderous expression on his face. “Where is he?”

“Who? And why are you home? I should you were going after a shapeshifter or something.”

“Pete? Where is he?”

“Oh,” you said, shuffling in front of him as he started for the bedroom.

“Wait, Arthur don’t go in there.”  
Ketch looked at you in anger before stepping around you and storming towards the room.

When he kicked the door open five cats looked up at him in surprise from the bed.

He stopped, gun falling to his side. “Y/N?”

“I may have agreed to cat sit five cats,” you said, avoiding his gaze.

“Five.”

“Yep. Princess, Magic Mike, Lucius, Misty, and this guy,” you said, scooping up the cat that was trying to climb up Ketch’s leg. “This is Skinny Pete.”

“Why in the world would you take in five cats? We are not home enough for you to care for them. And I don’t like cats, they have to go back.”

“Well technically I adopted two. Skinny Pete and Mike are ours, the other three I am a keeping for a few days until their new homes come to get them. I told you I wanted cats.”

“And I said no,” Ketch thundered.

“Well you aren’t the boss of me,” you raised your chin in defiance.

“This is my home,” he fired back.

“It’s mine also. And by the way, were do you get off thinking I would cheat on you? Do you not trust me by now Arthur? We’ve been together almost six months. Or do you just think I’m a slut?”

“Wait…Y/N, I don't…” Ketch stuttered.

“That’s it, isn’t it? You think I’m a slut. The man I love thinks I’m out banging anyone I can find when he’s not home,” you burst into tears as you spoke.

Ketch wrapped his arms around you, pulling you against his body. “Don’t cry my Love, please. I don’t think you are a slut.”

“Yes you do,” you wailed in his shoulder.

“Please don’t cry. I love you and I know you would never cheat on me. You can keep the cats if they make you happy, just don’t cry anymore.”

Your grin was hidden in the material of his suit jacket.

* * *

 

“Y/N! Get your bloody cat out of my shoes! It’s bad enough I just had to spend an hour with the lint roller getting his hair off of my suit.”

You sprinted down the hallway and into the bedroom to see Skinny Pete sleeping in Ketch’s shoes.

“He likes you Arthur, he just wants to be your friend.”

“Well I don’t like cats.”

“So I’ve heard,” you muttered, picking the small cat up and heading back to the kitchen.  
It had been a month since you brought the cats home. The three you were going to foster had already been adopted so it was just Magic Mike and Skinny Pete, which was perfect since they kept each other company when you were out on hunts.

The only problem was Ketch.

Magic Mike was smart enough to avoid him but Skinny Pete was still trying to make friends.

In addition to sleeping in Ketch’s shoes, the cat had been rubbing on his suit jacket, trying to sleep next to him at night, and then there was the incident last week when Skinny Pete got into the restroom while Ketch was taking a shower.  
  
It was to the point now where it was causing trouble in your relationship and you were worried things wouldn’t work out with you, Arthur, and the cats.

Still angry at him for overreacting about Skinny Pete being in his shoes, you decided not to join him on the hunt. It was petty yes, but you wanted him to know you were upset. Something had to change for everyone’s sake.

Dean texted you to warn you the hunt had been a bad one. When Ketch came home an hour after you received the text with dried blood on his clothes, a bruise on his face, and exhaustion in his eyes you instantly felt guilty for not going.

You went in the kitchen to make him a cup of tea while listening for the shower to kick on. When it didn’t, you stepped back into the living room to check on him.

You were shocked to find him still sitting in the chair, Skinny Pete curled up in his lap. Ketch was slowly petting the cat, eyes closed and a gentle smile on his face.

You smiled and left the room before he saw you. It looked like Skinny Pete had finally made his friend.

 


End file.
